


Caress

by PachiinsoShad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoShad/pseuds/PachiinsoShad
Summary: Two souls fall in love.





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> It's my very first traduction french to english, so it's not really good ^^" If anybody want to help me, please, tell me if I have make any mistakes and which they are.

Their bodies mingle in an passioned embrace. She moans with explicit pleasure, and she groan into delight. They didn't make many positions, not extravagant sensations and places. They are here, and they are happy.

Their lips, their tongues, their hand give them all of pleasures. Their lips meet, start a passionate ballet. Hand, sometimes bold, sometimes shy, taste this flesh. They say them love, them desires, them envies, what they are for the other and why they are on arms of the other.

Sometimes, they stop this awesome moment, but love is always here. The time to breathe passt slowly and quickly ; their words and love breake time and space. They are full. They fall in love ; why is hard to understand ? They re-start their passion.

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote the french version, I've just hurt my ankle. And now, when I write the translate, I cared for myself after a surgery. The destiny o/


End file.
